Love, Love, Love
by Klaineadiction
Summary: Blaine pide Matrimonio a Kurt de la manera mas perfecta y .. One Shoot Basado en 5x1 Love, Love, .. Todos(as) queremos que sea . TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA POR KLAINERS FANDOMS US


**-INTERRUPCION-**

**Esto de traducir me está afectando y bastante jejejejeje…El día Miércoles en una página de Fans Estadounidenses Klaine publicaron el siguiente One Shoot basado en 5x1 "Love Love Love" lo leí y wooooooooww lo que descubrí fue algo dulce,tierno,romántico, a los pocos minutos vi que varias páginas Klaine en español lo habían traducido pero en el afán de postearlo solo lo llevaron al traductor de Google y tenía unos súper errores de traducción lo cual me decepciono porque perdió parte de la magia .Así que hize un espacio en mi agenda y les traigo de primera mano la versión más Fiel y concisa de este pastelito porque ustedes se lo merecen, quizás ya lo hayan leído o lo vieron pero les invito a que lean verán que es diferente.**

**NO ES SPOILER NI LE HE CAMBIADO NADA…..**

* * *

El llamativo traje sastre color turquesa atrajo la vista de Burt- A su lado, en el asiento del copiloto, Kurt alisaba el pliegue de su pantalón y jugueteaba con el cuello de la chaqueta en un conjunto perfecto-

Pasó una de sus manos por su peinado que lucía impecable, se inclinó para abrir la bolsa de viaje de cuero que estaba cerca de sus pies.

_"De ninguna manera, no en el auto."_-Advirtió Burt con una sonrisa-

_ "Papá, es solo un poco de spray para el cabello."-_ Kurt tomó el recipiente de la bolsa-

_"No."-_advirtió Burt-

Kurt lanzó el spray para el cabello de regreso a la bolsa con un gesto dramático de su muñeca. Cerró la bolsa y se recargo en su asiento. Resopló enfadado.

_ "De cualquier manera, no lo necesitas. Tu cabello no se ha arruinado en 2 años."_-Rio Burt.-

Kurt no retiró la mirada de la ventana.

_ "Enserio, Kurt. Te ves muy bien."_-Agregó sinceramente -

El rostro de Kurt ahora mostraba una sonrisa.

_"Y, ¿Por qué tan de gala? Es solo la cena de cada Viernes" _

_"¿De gala?_ –Dijo Kurt asombrado-_Esto es algo que compre en Rue La La_.-añadió señalándose a si mismo-_Ya sabes, ese sitio web del que le platiqué a Carole. _

_"Mmhmm, seguro_.-pronuncio Burt-

" Burt regresó sus ojos al camino y giró a la derecha.

_"¿Qué? ¿Ahora querer lucir bien es un crimen?"_–replico Kurt-.

_"No, no, no es un crimen. Solo me preguntaba, a que se debe todo."_ Burt giró a la derecha, miró a Kurt y suspiró.

_ "Me alegro que hayas invitado a Blaine." _

_"Claro que lo invité. ¿Por qué no lo haría?"_ El tono de Kurt fue casual. DEMASIADO casual.

_"Oh, no lo sé. Es la primera cena de viernes que estás disponible desde…desde que te fuiste a la gran ciudad. Y bueno… has estado ausente por un tiempo y creímos que tal vez tu… hubieras querido que solo fuéramos… nosotros._

" Kurt cambió su expresión de confusión en el espejo, ya que se había estado revisando las cejas y miró a Burt.

_"¿No debí hacerlo?_-Burt rio y negó con la cabeza. -

_"Dije que me alegraba que hayas invitado a Blaine. Tenerlo cada viernes por la noche en la cena ha sido agradable. Sería extraño si el no estuviera ahí. Además, él no es tan estricto como tú con mi dieta." –Añadió con énfasis en su voz-_

_"¡Papá!"_ Exclamó Kurt en reproche golpeando el brazo de Burt.

_ "Suena como si hubieras estado tratando de remplazarme."_–replico Kurt-

_ "Nunca te remplazaría. Simplemente estoy añadiendo alguien a la familia."_ Burt miró una vez más a Kurt. Frenó y estacionó el auto.

* * *

_"Bueno, aquí estamos." _Burt desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto.

_"¿Qué estamos haciendo en Dalton?"_ Preguntó Kurt.

Sacó de la bolsa su spray para el cabello y lo roció en su cabellera. Lo regresó a la bolsa enseguida.

_ "Creí que íbamos a recoger a Blaine._

_"Eso hacemos." _Dijo Burt. Rodeando el auto.

_ "¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?"_ Preguntó Kurt bajando del auto y cerrando la puerta del mismo.

_ "Ya verás."_ Dijo Burt. Sus ojos juguetones pero su tono era serio.

Caminó hacia Kurt. Encontrándose con una sonrisa confundida

_. "Siempre hemos sido un equipo. Tú y yo. Siempre hemos visto el uno por el otro." _

_"Sí, papá. Seguro." _Interrumpió Kurt."_¿De qué se trata esto?_

_ "Fue difícil después de que tu madre murió. Renuncié al amor. Renuncié a encontrar alguien que me amara como ella y alguien a quien amar como la amé a ella. Dejé de buscar; pero tú no lo hiciste. Y cuando encontraste a Carole, tú me llevaste justo hacia ella. No me permitiste darme por vencido en el amor."_

_ "Papá, me estás asustando. ¿El doctor te llamó otra vez? ¿Está todo bien?"_

Los ojos de Kurt escanearon el cuerpo de Burt como si pudiera detectar alguna enfermedad con solo mirarlo.

_"Kurt, hijo, todo está bien. Gracias a ti."_ Los ojos de Burt llenos de calidez calmaron a Kurt. "_Es solo mi turno de regresarte el favor." _Burt miro hacia la entrada de Dalton.

_ "Este es el lugar donde tú y Blaine se conocieron." _

_"Sí…" _Suspiró Kurt.

Sus ojos y su mente se llenaron de gratos recuerdos.

_"Aquí te enamoraste."_ Agregó Burt no en tono de pregunta.

Kurt agachó la cabeza asintiendo lentamente mientras una sonrisa entre lágrimas se dibujó en su rostro.

_ "Aun lo amas. ¿No es así?"_

_ "Yo… bueno… sí. Sí."_ Kurt confesó mirando a Burt a los ojos_. "Lo amo."_

_ "Bueno, muchacho. Eso es todo lo que necesitas."_

_ "¿Para qué?"_

_ "Para siempre."_

El aire se llenó con el sonido de trompetas. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron buscando la cara orgullosa y amante de Burt en busca de una respuesta. Éste asintió sonriente. Kurt giró sobre sus talones mirando al terreno donde el amor sembró sus primeras semillas. La música creció en armonía e hizo eco en una sola palabra.

"Amor."

_" Love Love Love "_

Kurt se acercó un poco y una voz bastante familiar comenzó a cantar.

_"There's nothing you can do that can't be done. There's nothing you can sing that can't be sung. Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game. It's easy."_ (No hay nada que puedas hacer que no pueda hacerse. No hay nada que puedas cantar que no pueda ser cantado. Nada que puedas decir pero puedes aprender a jugar el juego. Es fácil.)

Kurt miró a los ojos a su primer y único amor y su boca cayó en una sonrisa de incredulidad.

Blaine señaló al balcón donde los Warblers estaban vestidos en su uniforme azul marino con detalles rojos.

Un momento ¿Eran esos "New Directions" en el techo? –Pensó Kurt-

Blaine continuó cantando.

_"There's nothing you can make that cant be made. No one you can save that can't be saved. Nothing you can do, but you can learn how to be you in time. It's easy." _

Blaine lo miró y levantó las cejas. Deseando que Kurt viera la suave, vulnerable y obvia pregunta en sus ojos.

Luego siguió cantando.

_ "All you need is love." (Todo lo que necesitas es amor) _

De repente. Muchas voces se levantaron al unísono cantando "All You need is love."

Por primera vez, Kurt retiró la mirada de Blaine y observó la escena a su alrededor. El corredor de la entrada de Dalton estaba repleta de pétalos de rosa rojos y amarillos. Bardeado por ambos lados con coros. Pero estos coros no cantaban con sus voces, lo hacían con sus manos.

_"All you need is love. "_

En un instante, Kurt se dio cuenta de todo.

Kurt regresó la mirada pero Blaine ya no estaba ahí. Kurt miró al coro silencioso. Las palabras en sus manos fluían de labios invisibles en algún lugar del edificio.

Como si anticipara supregunta, cada miembro del coro extendió una mano hacía la puerta mostrándole el camino.

Kurt obedeció, caminó sobre los pétalos y deteniéndose poco a poco para agradecer a cada uno.

" All you need is love."

Otro coro forró las paredes del vestíbulo de la Academia Dalton.

Al verlo todos los miembros de Vocal Adrenaline sonrieron. Y justo como el coro anterior, cada uno extendió una mano mostrándole el camino que debía seguir.

Kurt no pudo contener las lágrimas mientras caminaba a la siguiente habitación y los New Direction lo saludaban.

Todos cantando. "_All you need is love. Love. Love is all you need."_

La habitación solo hacía eco a solo una palabra: _"Love" (amor)_"

Mercedes fue la primera en romper formación, Corrió hacia Kurt cantando en su oído. Mike y Tina después, aun sin dejar ir la mano del otro abrazaron a Kurt.

Él solo se quedó parado soltando lágrimas de felicidad y shock mientras se veía envuelto por sus amigos.

Sam le sonrió y levantó los pulgares, Santana dio una palmada en su espalda guiñándole el ojo.

Rachel, de alguna manera logró escapar de la marea de cuerpos y se comió a Kurt en un fuerte abrazo llorando.

Estaban sucediendo muchas cosas y la vista de Kurt se nublaba por las lágrimas, ya no sabía ni donde estaba hasta que miró hacia arriba encontrándose con el techo de vidrio adornando la habitación y el aliento atrapado en su pecho.

Rachel y Mercedes fueron las últimas en dejar de abrazarlo y besarlo suavemente en la mejilla mientras lo dejaban a los pies de la escalera.

A medida que salieron de la habitación, las voces desvanecieron y a quien más anhelaba Kurt oír apareció detrás de él apoderándose de su cuerpo con un susurro:

_"Disculpa."_ Kurt dio una media vuelta y ahí estaba Blaine. Impecable en su vieja chaqueta de Dalton. Parado frente a él, frente a las escaleras, de aquel lugar donde se conocieron hace mucho tiempo.

Sonriendo y perfecto.-esa era la imagen de Kurt más linda que Blaine había visto-

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron y vibraron con un brillo confiado mientras sostenía la caja del anillo dijo: _"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"_

Kurt sintió que sus pies ya no estaban en la tierra sino que en los brazos de Blaine. Dándole a Blaine su respuesta, no con palabras, sino cuerpo contra cuerpo, labios con labios, corazón a corazón. Cuando sus sonrisas finalmente se separaron, Blaine estaba sin aliento y riendo.

Blaine tomó el rostro de Kurt y removió una lágrima.

_"¿Tomo eso como un sí?_

Kurt se inclinó y junto su frente con la de Blaine.

Le dijo en un susurro:

_"Ya te dije que a ti nunca te voy a decir adiós…_

* * *

SI ESTO NO PASA EN 5X1 "LOVE,LOVE,LOVE" PLEASE NO ME MATEN…


End file.
